


Uncharted Territory

by marizousbooty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Rimming, minor spanking, yikes im ace this is weird man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: Lance surprises Keith and Keith surprises Lance.





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> hey im ace and i like reading nsfw stuff and as a writer ive always wanted to write smut. anyway this is terrible lmao but deafy edited it and gave the the Stamp of Approval so i guess its good to go thanks i love you man anyway heres some dick

Keith was a force to be reckoned with. His hands, sturdy and worn from his time with the sword, left purplish bruises deep in Lance’s skin. His teeth would leave deep indents around Lance’s neck like a  necklace. He loved it, _relished_ at the idea of Keith marking him like property.

It was moments like this Lance loved more than anything, feeling Keith grind himself against his thigh and sprawled out under his weight was one of Lance’s favorite places. He moaned openly into Keith’s kiss and dragged his hands up and down his back. It was heavenly.

They had stumbled into Lance’s room, barely got their shoes off before Keith’s tongue already down Lance’s throat and tumbled into bed. Lance couldn’t _possibly_ figure out what had spurred Keith on over dinner, but he had dragged Lance down the hall and shoved him into Lance’s room before locking the door and kissing him. Maybe it was the teasing flash of hickies  from last night, or the sultry grins Lance threw at him. Or it might have been the hand rubbing as his crotch under the table. Who knows?

Now Lance was moaning into Keith’s mouth and around his tongue, his hands delicately tracing Lance’s sensitive sides with his finger tips.

“Why are you like this?” Keith pulled away, voice thick with lust. “Why do you have to tease me?”

“I want dick,” Lance said bluntly.

Keith snorted and dove down to attack Lance’s neck with teasing nibbles and wet licks. “I’ll give it to you, but only if you’re good.”

“I’m _always_ good, what are you- _ooh, do that again,_ ” Lance finished with a moan. Keith was sucking harshly into the hollow of his throat, hands down his sides and around the back to grip Lance’s butt through his jeans. Keith gave his neck a firm bite and one last harsh squeeze before his lips moved on.

“Your butt’s so nice, can I just like, touch it all the time?” Keith tugged down Lance’s collar and sucked a kiss into his collarbone.

“You already do that, babe,” Lance said. He lifted his chin a bit to give Keith better access.

“I wanna do it more. I wanna stand behind you during a meeting and just hold your perfect butt.”

“You. . . kind of already do that, too.”

“I wanna do it more.”

Keith  pulled back, leaving Lance to whine over the loss of contact. Keith shushed him and pulled off his jacket and shirt quickly before diving back down to ravish Lance’s neck. At this point, Lance was losing count of how many hickies he had on his neck. He ground his hips down into Lance’s hard, sending a shudder of arousal through Lance’s body. The air was hot and humid between them, breaths mingled and the light smell of sweat in the air.

“St-stop. Just get on with it,” Lance said between heavy breathes. “I wanna feel you.”

Keith’s thighs sat on either side of Lance’s hips. His crotch ground harshly against Lance’s, causing blood to flow down south and take control of his actions. Lance reached up and brushed Keith’s fringe from his face, raking his nails through his hair. Keith let out a broken moan and pressed his hips down harder. He placed a wet, open mouthed kiss onto Lance’s panting mouth, sucking on his tongue. He was still going achingly slow.

“Keith, take my fucking clothes off before my boner snaps in half,” Lance growled into his mouth. To prove his point, he thrust his hips up to rub his cock against Keith’s.

“Impatient. Maybe I wanted it to last, Lance. Be a gentleman and get you all nice and pampered before I dive in to fuck you senseless,” Keith said as he pulled back to admire Lance. He was sprawled across his bed, face and neck flushed and shirt rumpled. His lips were wet and swollen from the abuse, neck a gorgeous necklace of love bites. His chest rose and fell from the excitement and he looked at Keith with heavy, glassy eyes.

Keith reached down and pulled up his shirt, only to stop, his breath caught in his throat. “What’s this?”

Lance wiggled his eyebrows, grinning slyly with his kiss swollen lips. “Take my clothes off to find out.”

It was nearly impossible to stop Keith from ripping them off. Lance let out a noise of complaint when he heard seams stretching and protesting as Keith shucked off his shirt and dove down to his pants to yank them off. Keith couldn’t help but choke on his tongue, rendered completely speechless.

“You’re drooling,” Lance purred. Keith couldn’t help it.

A strip of lace cupped Lance’s cock the the most darling shade of red topped with a satin bow; strips of elastic formed a triangle from his cronch to his hips, pressing into his skin and leaving imprints in the supple flesh. His cock was hanging heavy and hard, stuck in the little lace square that left little to the imagination. What killed Keith, was the red lace garter belt with little heart-shaped cut outs sat around his waist and held up a pair of sheer red stockings lined in more lace.

“You’re like a wet dream,” Keith whispered.

“I’m, uh, guessing you like it.” Suddenly shy, Lance brought his hands up and rested on top of the garter belt, finger tracing the heart-shaped cutouts nervously. “We didn’t talk about this, I know, but I um, wanted to surprise you? But if this is weird I can take it off and we can continue like nothing ever happened. Or we can stop completely, I don’t mind-”

“God, you’re so beautiful I just want to make you scream on my cock all night,” Keith talked over his rambling. “Lance, you’re legs, Jesus. I can write songs about how fucking sexy and beautiful your legs look in my color, your color, _our_ color. Did you wear this all day? How did it feel knowing you were wearing this just for me? _Why didn’t you tell me?”_

Lance was taken aback my Keith babbling, but before he could respond he moaned in pleasure when Keith dove down and went to town on the skin around the garter belt. He licked and sucked the tender skin of his belly, pulling of whines and cries from Lance’s lips. Keith bit blooming love bites into the little heart-shaped cutouts he was so obsessed with, traced the pattern into the skin of his hips and lovingly grazed his teeth across the bruises. He dragged his tongue down the length of the elastic holding up the stockings, leaving Lance quivering under his gentle touch. Lance’s hips jerked up when Keith got near his cock, searching for friction, but was completely forgotten when Keith kept going down. He bit into the elastic running down his thigh and pulled back before he released it and let it snap against Lance’s thigh. Lance jerked and groaned from the sharp jolt of pain.

“Wait,” Lance gasped. “Wait until you see the back.”

Keith jerked his head up to meet Lance’s hazy gaze, eyes widened a fraction before he grabbed Lance firmly by the hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Lance couldn’t see, but he heard the sharp intake of breath and felt hot hands tentatively touch his bare bottom.

“Are you trying to kill me? Is this a game you’re playing to see how hard you can get me without trying?” Keith’s voice was thick with lust. The red thong and the elastic of the garter belt framed Lance’s butt nicely, but the little triangle of lace sitting at the top of his ass had a third heart-shaped cut out that practically begged Keith to mark the dimples of his back framed in lace. Keith snapped the back of the thong, earning a help from Lance, and said, “Can I eat you out?”

“I mean, yeah. I cleaned myself out.” Lance barely go the words out before Keith moved the string of the thing out of the way, pulled apart his cheeks, and dove down to wetly kiss his hole. “ _Oh_ that’s still weird, I don’t think I’ll ever get over that part-” He choked off into a loud moan and pressed his face into the pillow under him. Keith was already licking his way into Lance, moaning openly into his hole, fingers digging into the tender flesh of his ass. Lance groaned out, chest heaving, and barely able to keep the drool from pooling on to the pillow. Keith was eating him out like it was his last meal, moans sending vibrations to Lance’s very core and sent spikes of arousal through his cock.

“You taste so good,” Keith groaned, licking a broad stripe over Lance’s hole. “You’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever had. I would eat your ass for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if I could.”

“Please don’t do that. As tasty as I look, I’m not very nutritional,” Lance said between heaving breaths.

“Don’t care. Gimme the space lube I wanna stretch you with my fingers, too.”

Lance scrambled to reach under the pillow and pull out the (thankfully edible) space lube. Without pulling his mouth from Lance’s hole, Keith uncapped the lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand and rubbed them between his fingers to warm it up. His tongue still worked inside Lance, fucking him open with teeth scraping the tender flesh of his perineum. Keith grasped Lance’s hips with his lubed up hands and hoisted up Lance’s but so his ass was in the air to give Keith easier access to his hole.

The first probe of Keith’s finger sent a harsh shudder through Lance’s body and a drawn out moan from his throat. It was slow, so achingly slow. Keith was being careful, which Lance appreciated, but he wanted Keith to pick up the pace. He ground his hips back against Keith’s finger and mouth and moaned lowly in his throat.

“Stop playing with me and get on with it,” Lance moaned out. Keith kept the slide of his finger and tongue slow and steady, licking deep into his hole. His finger was too short to truly reach inside Lance, but the tender massaging to his walls was driving him crazy. His thighs shook and he collapsed down to his elbows, not wanting to try and hold himself up anymore.

Keith pulled his lips from his ass with a gross _pop_ and said, “I like playing with my food before I dig in.”

Lance shot back up on his hands and whipped his head around to glare at Keith. “Listen, I know I’m a snack but this dirty talk is pushing every boundary. I can’t let you solely get your nutritional needs from my butt hole and I _will_ tell Hunk if you start skipping meals to eat me out.”

“What would you even tell him?” Keith snickered. “‘Hey  Hunk, Keith’s severely dehydrated and starved because he eats my ass three times a day instead of getting actual food, please stop this madness’?”

“ _Yes!”_

“No more talk about Hunk in bed. I love him, but it’s killing my boner.”

“Didn’t kill mine-”

“Lance,” Keith said warningly.

“What, I’m just being ho- _ooh give a guy a warning.”_ Lance’s response was cut off by a moan. Keith had dove back down to his hole and continued abusing it with his tongue and two fingers. He gently pushed at the strained rim and licked around it to help relax Lance.

It wasn’t long until Keith was easing a third finger in. He pulled his mouth off Lance’s hole and instead started trailing kisses across the swell of his ass, fingers pumped rhythmically in and out, shiny with lube. When Keith pulled away from Lance’s ass, he noticed little, red lace of the thong didn’t stand a chance in containing Lance’s arousal. His cock had slipped out and dribbled cum in to the mattress below. He felt bad for Lance a brief, but couldn’t help watch his cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs, bobbing with the thrusts of his hips, begging for attention. Lance was too busy crying out into the pillow and using his shaking arms to hold him up to pay attention to his own negligent cock.

Keith took Lance’s arousal into his own hands and gave it a slow, firm stroke down the shaft. Lance let out a guttural moan and spread his legs further to give Kieth better access. It just made Keith’s own hardness, which was still trapped in his too-tight pants, ache. It got too much to bear when Lance started to beg. Keith matched the stroke of his hand and the thrust of his fingers, leaving Lance to desperately rock his hips in sync with Keith’s hands.

“Oh please, oh please, oh _please_ just fuck me already,” he whined. “I want you inside me.”

Keith caved. He wanted to pamper Lance a little more, but his own cock trapped against his pants was so hard it hurt. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them in the sheets below, his hand easing on his ministrations around his cock, but didn’t let go. Lance took the chance to calm his breathing before reaching over to the nightstand to grab a condom.

“Let me treat you a bit, too,” Lance said, voice barely above a whisper. He rolled over and and gently pushed Keith back until he was on his elbows, his hardness obvious through the tightness of his pants. “That looks painful,” he noted.

“I still want to fuck you from behind. I’m not done with you’re ass yet,” Keith said.

“I hope you’re not done with my ass.”

Lance traced the bulge in Keith’s pants with a dainty finger, so delicately and slow it made Keith want to yank Lance down to a kiss to speed things up again. But he let Lance have his fun. He undid Keith’s belt and urged his hips up so he can unzip and slide his pants down. Surprisingly, Keith didn’t have any underwear on. Lance arched a brow at this.

Keith noticed Lance’s look. “What? I had a feeling I wouldn’t need them today.”

Lance snickered. “You’re so gross.” He slowly pried off Keith’s pants and settled between his spread legs. His cock sprang out and smacked his stomach with a slap. He wrapped his long fingers around the base of the swollen cock and gave it a firm, steady stroke. Keith’s hips jerked at the touch, being so hard from so little action must have gotten to him. Lance picked up the pace; made longer, faster strokes that left Keith’s hips twitching and soft moans unfurling from his lips. He brushed a thumb at the cock head, swiped a pearl of pre-cum across the tip. Keith threw an arm over his face and groaned, thighs quaking.

Keith opened his mouth to tell Lance to get on with it, that he was tired of waiting for it, but Lance had leaned down and licked a broad striped up his cock from base to head. He couldn’t help but gasp and arch his back. Lance took his time licking and kissing the whole length gently, running his tongue across the head and squeezed his balls with his other hand. Keith’s chest was heaving, breathy moans dripped from his mouth like honey and Lance ate them all up. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around Keith’s swollen cock and bob his head up and down, hand pumping whatever he couldn’t reach.

It was impossible for Lance not to glance up at Keith, red lips stretched around Keith’s cock and a glint in his hazy eyes. Keith shook under his gaze, his eyes clouded with lust. He reached down and ran a hand through Lance’s tousled hair. Lance’s eyes drifted shut from the fingers running through his scalp. It was a quiet moment between the two broken only by Keith’s soft gasps, the shift of their bodies in the sheets, and the wet sound of Lance’s mouth moving over Keith’s cock. Keith could feel himself getting close to coming, tried tugging at Lance’s hair to warn him since his mouth seemed incapable of forming words.

Lance seemed to not get the hint and gave Keith’s cock a hard suck. Keith’s hips jerked up and he cried out, heat boiling in his core. The jerk of his hips surprised Lance and he pulled off Keith with a cough, hand around Keith’s base to stave off the oncoming orgasm.

“Sorry, oh my god I’m sorry,” Keith sat up and reached out toward Lance. “Are you alright?”

“I know I’m good, but I still have a gag reflex, Keith,” Lance choked out between coughs.

“But are you alright?” Keith hands fluttered uselessly across Lance’s chest and shoulders, as if his barely there touches would make the cough go away.

“I’m-“ Lance cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. “Okay. I’m alright, don’t worry. Just surprised me. Now lay down so I can get the condom on and ride you a bit.”

“But I wanna-“

“Yeah, you can take me from behind. Just let me ride you a bit first. You owe me one for choking me with your dick.” Lance waved him off and had them both shuffle awkwardly around in the bed so Keith was laying back on the pillow (still a little damp from Lance’s drool, but Keith wasn’t going to say anything) and Lance straddling his hips, a condom in his hand.

Lance gently took Keith’s dick, now less likely to blow but still pretty hard, and gave it a few firm pumps before he rolled on the condom and lathered it with more lube.

Keith couldn’t help but watch. The red lace hugging his waist made his figure look slim, dainty. Oh so delicate he could snap in half over Keith’s dick. But the shift of Lance’s hips to lift himself up over Keith protruding cock, the ripple of muscles in his thighs that held him up while he lined his cock with his hole, and the flex of his abs wrapped in pretty, red lace reminded Keith it was an illusion. He watched Lance move the thong string away from his hole and shoved three lubed fingers in himself to make sure he was stretched and ready. This, Keith decided, was definitely one of his favorite things to watch.

“You ready, babe?” Lance said, voice breathy and punch drunk from exertion.

“Please sit on my dick already.” Keith reached out and gripped Lance’s hips in a bruising grip, thumbs digging into the jutting bones.

“Just lay back and relax, Lancey Lance has this,” Lance soothed.

“Don’t ever call yourself that in bed ag-” Keith cut off into a choked gasp when Lance practically sucked in the head of Keith’s cock. They sat there for a second, both trying to catch their breath and relax. Lance leaned back to use his free hand to support himself, legs shaking too much to properly hold him over Keith.

It was agonizing, watching Lance drop down on him inch by pleasurable inch. His hole clenched and twitched around his dick and his brows were furrowed and eyes clenched shut in concentration. His breathing was labored and his chest shone with sweat. Keith couldn’t help but admire the sheen to his skin, the dark color of his cock curved up into his belly. His balls were still trapped in the lace, but the rest was shoved aside to let his cock bob freely.

Once Lance was fully seated on him, they took a moment to catch their breaths. Lance admired Keith below, between his thighs and mouth gaped like a fish out of water. His hooded gaze raked up and down Lance’s red lace-clad body, sending a shudder up his spine. Keith always called Lance beautiful and sexy and handsome, but Lance thinks Keith is all of those and more. The sprawl of inky hair against the off-white of the pillow case, reddened, kiss-swollen lips, and a flush high on his snowy cheeks painted the picture of absolute _sex_. He looked like he dropped from a painting and landed in Lance’s sheets. There was no better place to be than with Keith between his legs or him between Keith’s.

“Are you good to move?” Keith asked, voice thick with lust.

Lance didn’t verbally respond, just started to roll his hips in small, slow gyrations. The subtle movement drew moans from both of their throats. He set a steady pace for them, slow and sensual with Keith’s cock dragging against his walls. He used his free hand to move behind him and hold the thong out of the way.

Keith couldn’t help his hands from roaming up Lance’s chest and sides. He tweaked Lance’s nipples and massaged circles into his waist, plucked at the strings of the garters and traces the lace lining his thighs. Lance moved to achingly slow it was driving Keith nuts.

“What are you doing, baby?” Keith sighed. The steady roll of Lance’s hips kept his cock deep inside him, which he wasn’t complaining about, but he wanted to fuck Lance into the mattress already.

“I’m hmm, looking for my prostate,” Lance said. His bangs were stuck to his forehead and eyes screwed shut in concentration as he tried to maneuver his hips to find that spot.

Keith frowned. “Let me help you at least. You’re not even letting me move like this.”

“Let me treat you a little bit, okay? Give you a show before you flip me over and have at it.” Lance’s voice was tapering off to be more breathy and less vocal as he slowly fucked himself on Keith’s cock. It felt good to be buried so deep in Lance and watching him move above him, but Keith wanted to _fuck him into the mattress already._

As if some unholy deity of sex heard Keith’s pleas, Lance clenched tight around Keith’s cock and let out a loud, pleasurable cry. His eyes flew open and his body shook, his back arched from the sudden jolt of pleasure that shot through him. Keith took that moment to grasp Lance’s hips and pull him up, almost completely off his cock, and planted his feet firmly into the bed to start fucking up into Lance. It took a second, but Keith managed to imitate the angle Lance found and drove his cock up hard into the little bundle of nerves. Lance was reduced to deep gasps and open mouthed whines. Keith was still lucid enough to babble.

“How’s this? Is this what you wanted? Me to fuck you so good, so hard, that you come untouched because I can get all your good spots? I want you to come on only my cock, and then I’m gonna fuck you into the bed like I wanted to until you come again.” Filth spilled from Keith’s mouth and he didn’t care. Lance was too hot and he was too horny to give a damn how dirty he sounded.

“Yes-yes, make me come on your cock.” Lance barely managed to strangle the words out. He could barely support himself anymore, using Keith’s bent knees to hold his back and hand grasped his leg in a bruising grip. His cock bounced freely against his stomach, looking so red and hard it was probably painful.

It took several more hard thrusts from Keith to pull an orgasm from Lance. His back arched further than before and eyes rolled back into his skull before he opened his mouth in a silent scream and came hard. Keith gave Lance’s cock several hard pumps and angled it downward toward Keith’s stomach so no cum would get on the lingerie. He slowed down the thrusts of his hips to a stop to let Lance come down from his high.

Lance took a second to catch his breath, limbs pliant and head lolled back. Keith sat up and maneuvered them, so Lance was laying on his side and Keith tenderly rubbed circles in the back of his thighs. He leaned down and gently nibbled at Lance’s ear.

“Are you alright? Do you still wanna go again?” Keith asked softly.

“Yeah just-just gimme a sec,” Lance said. “Lemme catch my breath and you can go at it.”

“Take your time.” Keith tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and stroked his hair. “Don’t push yourself if you think you can’t go again.”

“No, no I can go again, I know you wanna fuck me into the bed still.” Lance gently pushed Keith away and rolled onto his hands and knees, throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder and wiggled his butt toward Keith. “Come and get it, babe.”

Keith didn’t hesitate to lurch forward and plant wet kisses over the plush softness of Lance’s ass. He slid his palm across his ass and let the thong string catch between his fingers, pulling it away from his abused hole and pulled Lance’s cheek apart. He took a second to admire the winking hole, clenching over empty air and practically begged to be fucked again. There was no resistance sliding in this time.

Lance groaned at the sudden intrusion, arms shaking to hold him up. His cock was still soft between his thighs. Keith leaned forward and pressed soft kisses between his shoulders and squeezed his ass with both hands, the thong dug into the skin between his fingers.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk right for _days,_ ” Keith muttered into the skin of his back. Lance sucked in a breath, ready to give Keith some smartass response, but was cut off when Keith pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into him. He set a quick, hard pace that sent Lance tumbling down to his elbows. The whole mattress shook under the force of Keith’s thrusts.

Between the slap of skin on skin, their heavy breathing, and the mattress scraping against the wall, Keith couldn’t help but coo at Lance below him.

“You’re so beautiful, so, so gorgeous and sexy,” Keith breathed, each word punctuated by a sharp thrust of his hips. “Look at you, taking my whole cock, it’s like you were made just for me.” He traced the heart-shaped cut out sitting just above Lance’s crack, pulled taunt from Keith holding the thong aside to give him access. “You’re so good, so good, so perfect.”

Keith shifted and laid a smack to Lance’s rear. Regret shot through him for a second, they didn’t negotiate any of that. But the regret plummeted out of his system when Lance’s whole  upper body jerked and he moaned loudly, his elbows finally giving out and he collapsed fully on the bed.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, was that okay?” Keith slowed to wait for Lance’s response.

“I might be into that,” Lance heaved out. “Later, talk about it later. Do it again, but keep fucking me.”

They picked up the harsh pace, Keith pounding into Lance’s body and laid a couple more sharp slaps to his rear as he shook and quivered below him. Whines and cries trailed from Lance’s gaping mouth, able to do nothing more but rut his hips back to meet Keith’s thrusts. His cock swung hard and heavy again under him, balls drawn tight and the familiar boiling heat brimmed in his belly. Lance couldn’t warn Keith, just moan from under him. Keith was in no better state, losing the fast-pace he’d set and was aiming to draw out their orgasms. He reached around Lance and took his heavy cock in hand and started pumping him to the uneven thrusts of his hips.

“I’m gonna come,” Lance barely managed to gasp out before he clenched tightly around Keith and came hard in his hand, his body jerked from the sudden and powerful second orgasm that ripped through him. His cry rose into a wail that bounced off the walls of the tiny bedroom. Keith came immediately after, overwhelmed by the tight heat and Lance’s jerking body below him to hang on any longer. He buried himself deep inside Lance and came with a gasp and a drawn out moan.

Lance shuddered under him, body lax in Keith’s grip. Keith gently pulled out and laid him gently  on the bed. He took a second to grab a damp towel from the adjoining bathroom and wiped the cum off both of them and threw out his condom before tucking himself into bed behind Lance.

“How’re you holding up?” Keith said softly, placing gently kisses on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance grunted in response and snuggled deeper into the bed.

“Sorry if I pushed you for a second right there we went into some, uh, uncharted territory there huh?”

“I liked it,” Lance said. His voice was wrecked. Keith couldn’t see his face from behind him, but he could the flutter of Lance opening his eyes. “The spanking did scare me for a second there, but _wow_ that felt great. I’d do it again.”

“Lay you across my lap and-“

“No, not that far.”

Keith snickered. Lance rolled over to face Keith with a pout on his face. He stopped when he saw Lance’s soft smile.

“Let’s talk about kinky stuff later, make a list of what we’re comfortable with and all that jazz before we get into that territory. Right now I wanna cuddle for a little bit before I gotta go take a shit.”

“Don’t-“

“We just did anal I gotta clean my butt out, Keith,” Lance shushed him, tucking him under his chin and wrapped him in his ropy arms. “But cuddling first.”

Keith rigged the blankets up over them and burrowed himself in Lance’s arms, content to fall asleep right there. A thought struck him before he completely dozed off.

“I know for a fact I now have a lingerie kink thanks to you, mister,” Keith muttered into Lance’s chest. He heard Lance’s breath hitch and continued. “I wouldn’t mind if you did that again, or even if I, uh, indulged you?”

Lance shot up and looked down at Keith, wild eyed and messy haired. His neck was blooming fresh love bites over the faded ones, and Keith swore he loved him from those kiss swollen lips to the childish glimmer in his eye.

“I wouldn’t mind at all if you indulged me, Keithy Keith.”

Keith retracted his previous declaration of love. He hated him.

**Author's Note:**

> it got longer than i thought it would whoops lmoa i tend to do that? anyway i have another 20 mins part as a WIP, that langst ive been talking about, and part 2 for morning glory as a wip i accidentally got sidetracked with this oops. comments and kudos validate me  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


End file.
